Dead Gardens
by Alinah
Summary: [Complete] When Elrohir goes missing after a battle in Mirkwood, his brothers and Legolas desperately search for him. They are about to discover that the depth of Mirkwood holds many secrets that are far more sinister than orcs...
1. Butterflies

Hi!

I´m back with a short story that was inspired by "Dead Gardens" by Nightwish - not by the lyrics but by the title.

I hope you´ll like it!

A big "thank you" goes to San for her editing - you are the best ;-)

I would also like to thank all you wonderful people who commented on my other stories, especially "The Beckoning". You are great!!! I´ll respond to your reviews when I post the sequel. At the moment I am working on a "team written" story, after that the sequel should be ready to be put onto paper/screen.

Please feel free to review!!

Alina

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine :-(

Butterflies  
  
It was a butterfly's touch. Gently, the fleeting brush of the wing caressed his cheek, as if asking him to open his eyes and gaze upon the sun that he felt warming his face. Yet, strangely, he felt too sleepy to comply. He felt safe and comforted, as if nature herself held him in her warm embrace, lulling him to sleep. The scent of the flowers hung sweetly around him, lingering on his eyelids and making them too heavy to lift. He curled his fingers when a leaf travelled along his palm. A content sight accompanied the plant's growth and he smiled at all the life that pulsed around him. In the distance, a bird lifted its voice, the light song drifting as it mingled with the leaves' rustling.  
  
The butterfly returned. In its wake, a shadow passed overhead. The wings fluttered past his brow this time, and their touch took on a frantic rhythm that reminded more of a dwarf's axe than of nature's comfort. More wings joined the first pair, battering him. A cool breeze chased away the sweet fragrances and spread over him as if a thin layer of ice grew upon his skin, numbing him. The beats against his forehead grew more persistent and painful, no longer coaxing his mind awake but demanding it to come out of its stupor.  
  
With an effort, his eyelids lifted and the green pupils widened dazedly at the image that danced before them. The thin, shiny wings that filled the air above him took on the grey shade of the clouds that gathered overhead, and only occasionally a stray ray of sunlight caught a fragile layer of red and yellow and made it burst into a dazzling display of color. Not far away, a woman's voice wailed in pain and anger. Finally alerted to the danger, the elf pushed himself to his knees, swaying as his head spun dizzily. He could hear the rapid approach of paws now and willed his vision to clear, hands fumbling for a sword that was not there.  
  
He lifted his head. Dimly, he saw the splendour that surrounded him, the trees laden with fruit and the blossoms that seemed to continue to break from the flowers´ stems as his gaze passed them. Yet his attention lay with the wolf that headed for him, teeth bared. Its fur shone white even with the lack of the sun. Its gaze was fixed upon the elf. Its eyes narrowed. Confusion swept over the elf as he stared at the animal, his will to fight fading as the world tilted around him and he slipped to the ground again. A firm hand, cold as ice, gripped his wrist and began to pull, dragging him over the grass. The first raindrops of an unravelling storm splattered his face and the ground shook with the rolling thunder.  
  
Then, all perception was drowned by the blinding pain that shot through his leg. He could feel the great teeth sinking into his flesh until they hit the bone and his body was abruptly pulled taut between the clasping jaw on his leg and the cold hand on his wrist. He yelled in pain and in a sudden burst of strength yanked his hand free. A frustrated screech rose behind him but it was quickly lost in a turmoil of noise and pain when he was rushed away from the voice, pulled by the leg that was secure in the lock of sharp teeth. All he could do was scream.

...........................................................................................  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan bolted upright, unaware that he had called his younger twin's name until he registered his own voice fading away beneath the trees. Immediately, strong hands clasped his shoulders and he could hear Aragorn's voice behind him. "Sidh, gwadur, le olthach." Peace, brother, you are dreaming. Slowly, the small clearing they had chosen for their rest came into focus around Elladan. With a small rustle of leaves, a blond elf dropped from a tree nearby and approached them with a look of intense worry on his face. Dimly, the distraught twin remembered that Legolas had once again volunteered to watch for the night. For the fourth time in a row.  
  
Aragorn had moved into his line of vision now, eyeing him nervously. "Are you better, brother? It was only a dream." Elladan nodded and attempted to smile at his foster brother and friend, even though the movement felt false on his face and was sure to look it, too. The dark-haired elf winced at the pain in his shoulder and grimaced slightly. "Not all has been a dream, it seems", he said as the reality of their situation slowly returned to him. "The orcs really did attack us."  
  
"Aye." Aragorn relaxed slightly at the coherency he saw in his brother's eyes and sat down heavily with a wince of his own. "But do not worry, it is also true that we defeated them and managed to escape."  
  
"All but Elrohir." Elladan could not keep the bitterness out of his voice. He should have stayed with his twin instead of allowing the fight to separate them.  
  
"Nay, Elrohir escaped too." It was Legolas who spoke now, looking down upon the weary brothers. The tone in his voice clearly showed that he had said this many times before, but there was no impatience or anger in it. Only pity. "I saw him disengage from the battle and take to the trees. He was not injured badly from what I could see, and his movements were sure. I am convinced that the orcs did not catch him."  
  
"Then why has he not returned to us?" Elladan frustrated question was the one that had kept them worried and on the lookout for days now, searching for the younger twin within the dense undergrowth of Mirkwood´s darkness. They had ventured far from the palace in their hunt for orcs, too far to get help quickly. Unwilling to divide their group further or abandon their efforts, they had stayed and searched for Elrohir, but so far to no avail. It was as if Elrond's youngest son had been swallowed by Mirkwood itself, never to return.  
  
The forest had always been a place where life and death dwelt side by side; where legends were born and then continued to whisper their secrets beneath the ageing trees. Even Legolas had reluctantly admitted that this particular part of his home was one he seldom visited, as did his kin. The trees quietly discouraged them to come, and the woodelves heeded the warnings. Still, the Rivendell brothers had argued that the absence of elves might well have prompted less favourable creatures to seek shelter here.  
  
Their thirst for adventure and orc-blood had led them into this dark region, and thus had lured them into a trap. They had found what they were looking for, but now their ambition had returned to haunt them.  
  
"We will continue our search in the morning, mellyn-nin" Legolas said gently. "You should rest and allow your wounds to heal some more." With that, he turned to his tree again and nimbly disappeared into its crown, his presence now hidden to all but those who could sense the content humming of the tree as it enjoyed the rare company.  
  
Elladan lay back tiredly and was not surprised at all when he found Aragorn dragging his bedroll next to him. The elf did not object. Quietly, he gazed into the darkness.  
  
The ranger watched the elf from the corner of his eye. He could see the tension that radiated from the silent form and knew that sleep would be slow to come, if it graced the elf with its comfort at all tonight. "It is amazing, isn't it?" the human said quietly, "I think this is the first time ever that Legolas is the only one to escape a fight unscathed."  
  
Elladan did not turn his head but a wry smile appeared on his tired face. "Aye", he agreed, "even though it was only my sword that kept him from losing his head to an orc´s blade."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "But that was after I lost my knife protecting his back. Had I not pierced that orc´s throat with it he would have never lived to be saved by you, brother."  
  
A disapproving snort came from the tree next to them, but that was all the reaction they got.  
  
Still, the small taunt had done its purpose. The ranger could see that his brother had relaxed slightly, cradling his wounded arm to his chest in an effort to get more comfortable. It had been a small blessing that neither the arrow that had caught the elf in the shoulder nor the blade that had graced Aragorn's ribs had been poisoned. At least they were healing properly, or as well as could be expected with little rest and much anxiety.  
  
The ranger turned his attention to the tree where he knew Legolas to be, even though he could not see his friend. The prince had done his best to restrain the two brothers from pushing themselves too far in their restless search for Elrohir and had insisted on taking every night's watch. By now, the strain was beginning to show, even though Legolas hid it with the same skill that he usually applied to cover up injuries. The human knew only too well that they would not be able to carry on like this much longer. He dreaded the moment they would have to decide to return to the palace. It would feel like abandoning Elrohir. Or worse, like accepting his death.  
  
Glancing at Elladan again, he saw that his older brother was still unable to find a comfortable position. He had drawn up his right leg and was massaging his calf absent-mindedly, his eyes slightly glazed but his brow furrowed as if in pain. Aragorn frowned and sat up.  
  
"What is wrong with your leg?" he asked, "have you been hiding an injury from us?"  
  
Elladan looked at his brother in an expression that was honestly incomprehensive. Only then did he seem to realize what he was doing and stopped abruptly. His eyes narrowed. "No", he said slowly as if he came to realize something, "I felt Elrohir´s pain. In my dream. A wolf bit him and dragged him off..." Elladan grew silent again but his breath quickened as his dream re-emerged and flooded him once again with the sweet scent of the plants, the butterfly's waking, the hurt and the fear. He could feel Aragorn's eyes on him and shook off his reverie.  
  
"Do not hover so, Estel", he quipped lamely, "I am simply reliving the dream. It was very vivid." He did not say more and lay back again, yet unwilling to give in to the hope that was beginning to grow in his heart. The dream had indeed been more than vivid. It might well have been a vision. Even though he did not share his father's powerful gift of foresight, he had been able to locate his brother before by the strong bond that tightly laced their souls.  
  
It had frustrated him beyond words that this connection seemed to have been severed after the battle. Afraid of the implications, he had tried to tell himself that his injury had weakened him to such an extent that he could no longer use this hidden sense. And yet, now he felt like the door had been opened again. His heart sped up when his conviction grew that not only his brother was alive but he would find him soon.  
  
Aragorn had watched his brother closely and had easily guessed what had caused the older twin's expression change to one of eager impatience. The ranger sighed when he lay back down, hoping for sleep to come and relieve him of his worries for a short while. When it did not, he silently prayed for the Valar to keep Elrohir safe and to protect Elladan from false hopes that would shatter his heart beyond repair.

.....................................................................................  
  
The first light of dawn had barely begun to tinge the sky a shy shade of lighter grey when Elladan insisted that they should move on. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas objected. They could sense the fresh hope in the older twin and granted him the lead, never complaining when he not even studied the ground for tracks. They both knew that he was guided by his instincts now, and they were only too aware that instinct was all that they had left.  
  
Only a few hours into the day the sky darkened and it began to rain, but they trudged on nonetheless. Elladan set a brisk pace that Aragorn soon found hard to follow, and even Legolas began to fall slightly behind. Realizing that his companions were not keeping up, Elladan turned to them with heartbreaking eagerness.  
  
"It is not far now", he urged, gesturing for them to move on, "I can feel us drawing closer. I can already scent the flowers, can you not?" He glanced at his friends expectantly.  
  
Aragorn threw Legolas a questioning look but the prince shook his head ever so slightly, indicating that he could not sense what Elladan thought he could. Their glance turned to worry but it was lost on the dark-haired elf for he had already turned and moved on. Legolas took a deep breath and held up a hand to signal his eager friend to halt. "Elladan... "  
  
"Do not stop him", Aragorn interrupted and caught the prince's hand gently. He looked weary, more so than Legolas could remember ever seeing him. "Let us share his hope, my friend. Just for this one day, let us follow his heart instead of our fears."  
  
The blond elf felt doubtful for a moment, for he knew that the forest was not safe and they were all growing weaker with each day of this hunt. But when he looked his human friend into the eye he inclined his head in tired agreement.  
  
"Aye, mellon-nin. Im aphadthon man le anírach." Yes, my friend. I will follow what you wish for. He sighed deeply and added: "Sina aur, Estel. Sina aur." This day, Estel. This day.  
  
Aragorn nodded as he turned to catch up with Elladan. He fully understood what Legolas was trying to tell him. Tomorrow they would have to return to the palace and get help. Only this day was left to follow hope, then they would have to follow reason.  
  
The rain increased and a strong wind began to rush through the trees, making the branches groan as if they shared the growing headache that raced through Aragorn's head. He could barely make out Elladan's nimble form in front of him as it seemed to fly through the gloom, becoming faster instead of slowing down. Next to him, Legolas stumbled in his weariness and quickly straightened himself, throwing a quick glance at the human. Aragorn decided not to comment but promised himself to relieve his friend of part of next night's watch. If they would ever get Elladan to stop, that was.  
  
So caught up the ranger was in his musings that he would have run straight into his suddenly still brother, had Legolas not grabbed his arm and pulled him to a rough halt. Confused, Aragorn looked up. Elladan stood completely motionless, his eyes eagerly searching the rain-swept forest. One hand reached out and remained in the air, held out as if in invitation or greeting. "Wilwarin tegitha ven" The butterflies will guide us, he whispered, and a sudden cold spread through Aragorn when fear for his brother's sanity sank in.  
  
The human turned to Legolas, but found that the prince also held out a hand, an expression of wonder and delight on his tired features. "He is right", the prince said under his breath, "butterflies are coming. Can you not see them; the way their wings glitter in the rain?" Aragorn turned and looked again, straining his eyes; and it seemed to him that the air itself was shimmering, the way it only would in intense heat. The raindrops were pushed aside and slid off the air that appeared to grow dense and gather before erupting into a sudden burst of color.  
  
Surpirsed, Aragorn threw his hands over his face when the cloud of feathery wings descended upon them. He could feel the rush of light bodies collect around him and to his surprise the tender beings seemed to push him, guide him... On pure instinct, the ranger's hand shot out to the side and barely managed to grab Legolas´ arm as the prince was guided into a different direction. The elf's hand tightened on him. Even though, for a moment, it seemed that the butterflies would try to pry them apart, they were swept of together in a flood of wings.  
  
Red and yellow swirled around them as the forest floor seemed to smooth out beneath their feet. Shadows formed and melted away outside the dense shield of wings and Aragorn could not help the strange feeling that all of a sudden he was standing still and it was the world that madly raced past him. He squirmed and fought to get a better view, but the flurry of bodies would not let him see where they were headed. Had it not been for Legolas´ hand that firmly held his own, the ranger could have lost himself in the mesmerising rush.  
  
Time began the slip past them as they were hastened along. The cocoon of butterflies circled the small group protectively, possessively, until the light faded into grey and shadows grew at their sides. The ground once more became solid beneath Aragorn's feet and he stumbled at the sudden loss of guidance. The wings closed in for one more loving caress before bursting away. Into all directions they went, their wings the only ray of color in the sudden gloom.  
  
The ranger felt the grip on his hand slacken and gasped when Legolas slumped down at his side, unmoving. He fell to his knees beside his friend when his legs buckled beneath him, his vision spinning madly. He could barely make out his brother's form lying still a few paces away, but even though he wanted nothing more than to make sure his elven friends were still alive, he felt his own consciousness feeling.  
  
Aragorn grunted angrily and held on to his wits with all the human stubbornness he was famous for. His eyes drank in the sickening sight of death that surrounded them. Grey grass crumbled into dust beneath his knees and the hollow skeletons of trees reached their branches for him as if imploring him for aid. Darkness overwhelmed him rapidly, narrowing his vision, but even as he sank down beside Legolas, he caught a glimpse of gleaming eyes imbedded in drying flesh. A shape flitted from one dead trunk to the other, closing in on them. Aragorn fought to keep awake but the darkness was stronger, pulling him beneath the surface of the waking world.  
  
TBC


	2. Birds

Hi!

Here´s chapter 2, there will be 5 all in all.

Thanks again to Mor and San for their help!!

I´m more than delighted about your wonderful reviews - responses can be found below. Please keep those reviews coming!

Enjoy!

Alinah

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine

Birds  
  
The sensations were soothing. So much so that Aragorn barely noticed he was waking. Birds sang brightly all around him, their voices overlapping into a rich choir of life. The scent of spring flowers graced his nose and the ground was pleasantly soft beneath him. Underlying the bird's concert there was the merry gurgle of a creek. There was no need to worry. No need to fear. No need to remember...  
  
Aragorn sat up so suddenly that a small group of rabbits that had fed next to his head sped away in alarm, the sight of their bobbing white tails disappearing within the sea of grass that surrounded him. The ranger's breath came in alarmed gasps when the images that had last burned themselves into his memory resurfaced. It took him several moments to compare what he had expected to see with what was there. Try as he might, he could not see dead trees. No brown grass, no scary eyes; just a lush display of life that slowly relaxed around him after his outburst.  
  
The ranger forced his breathing to slow and looked around himself once more, searching for traces of his elven friend and brother. Almost immediately, he caught the glint of sunlight reflecting off blond hair mere paces from him, and he hastily pushed the young leafs away to gain Legolas´ side. The elf lay on his back, one arm flung over his ribs, the other stretched out behind him as if he had never moved since letting go of the human's hand.  
  
His eyes were open but glazed over in elven slumber and Aragorn smiled when he saw how the fresh plants bent towards him as if savouring his presence. The thin arms of a small form of ivy that was covering the ground had curled themselves around the fingers of Legolas´ left hand. One of the rabbits that had just fled from the ranger now peeked out from behind the elf's back, suspicious but feeling safe in the shadow of the lithe form. When the human made no move to scare the small creature, it even settled its head comfortably on the soft tunic and seemed to take a nap of its own. The ranger could not help but grin. The scene was so idyllic it was almost ridiculous, and he longed to tease his friend about it, but decided to postpone this fun. It was a small blessing that Legolas was finally getting some sleep. The taunts could come later.  
  
Moving carefully in order not to disturb the elf or his new found friend, Aragorn crawled ahead to where he expected to find Elladan, and he was not disappointed. His brother was resting as easily as the Mirkwood prince, sleeping peacefully as the butterflies danced before his unseeing eyes. The ranger frowned slightly when he saw that the older twin had rolled unto his wounded shoulder. The pain should have woken the elf by now, or at least prompted him to change his position, but just like Legolas, Elladan looked like he had never moved from where he had dropped to the ground.  
  
Gently grasping the unscathed shoulder, the ranger pulled his brother over until he lay on his back and his wound was free of pressure. Elladan did not react to the human´s touch in any way, and Aragorn wondered whether to be relieved or worried. Taking out his small hunting knife, he leaned forward to cut away the bandage from the arrow wound. What he found beneath was perfect, smooth elven skin. No trace remained of the injury.  
  
Unsure what to make of his discoveries, Aragorn pulled up his own tunic and travelled a careful hand along his ribs where the orc´s sword had split flesh and skin. The cut had been uncomfortable, steadily stretched by his movements and thus healing badly. Yet when he prodded the soiled bandage, there was no pain. His wound, too, had vanished, not even leaving behind a scar. Thoughtfully, Aragorn sat and watched birds gather on a nearby tree, their song rising as if to celebrate their recovery. Just how long had he slept here, cradled in nature's embrace?  
  
With a start he realized what this delay could mean for Elrohir and jumped to his feet, looking around wildly. The birds stopped singing and eyed him for a moment before resuming as before. The ranger turned, forcing himself to remain calm and study his environment for any trace of his missing brother.  
  
He was surprised to find that the forest had gone. No sign of Mirkwood´s gloomy depths could be seen. Instead, he found himself facing lush hills that were clustered with small groves of fruit-trees. The branches bent under their heavy load of apples and pears. Between the stretches of grass, patches of flowers burst into a dazzling array of colors, and beside them the unmistakable shapes of salad heads shared their brown beds with carrots. Aragorn shook his head in disbelief. They had stumbled into a huge garden.  
  
Yet, when his eyes searched the horizon, he thought he could make out dim shades, hazy but still discernible. He strained to get a better view, but he felt as if his eyes could not focus and slid off the horizon like river water meeting a polished stone. Maybe they had not left Mirkwood after all but simply stumbled upon one of its many secrets...  
  
Pearly laughter rang out behind him, so close that he could feel the soft breath that accompanied it brush the skin of his neck. Aragorn yelped and turned, stumbling backwards while he reached for his sword. His hands groped empty space at the same time as his eyes took in the young woman that regarded him with sparkling eyes. Her simple white dress played gently around her shapely figure in the light breeze, and the yellow flowers she held in the crook of her arm were the same color as her long, curly hair.  
  
She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, calmly watching Aragorn who hastily tried to cover his failed attempt to draw his sword by clasping his hands behind his back and bowing to her. Her laughter filled the air again, more melodious than the bird's concert. "Greetings to you, stranger", she said, giggles still lacing her words, "I see with happiness that you have awoken. Lómelinde I am called. May I enquire what your name is?" While she awaited an answer, the lady absent-mindedly held out one hand to allow a bird to land on it. More soon followed, settling on her shoulders and arms.  
  
Aragorn fought to regain the use of his tongue. His senses clearly told him that it was no human girl he was looking at, despite the rounded ears that elegantly showed behind strands of her blond hair. Neither was she elvish. She was different, and age glowed beneath her fresh appearance. Power radiated from each of her casual movements, reminding Aragorn of Mithrandir who bore the shape of an old man as a mere coat to disguise his true powers.  
  
"Strider", the human finally managed to reply, bowing again, "and it is my pleasure to gaze upon a lady who bears the name of such a sweet bird. Your beauty overshadows its song, though, as a mountain reaches farther than a hill."  
  
The amusement in her eyes deepened. "Flattering words, Ranga-Alta Stride. Forgive me for not making myself known to you in your tongue; I rarely encounter those in need of its use. Nightingale I am called, for the birds seek me out like the flowers seek the sun. But you surprise me, young human. You walk with those who cannot perish and even speak their words." Her gaze shifted from him to where the elves lay sleeping and she bowed down, shedding the birds from her in a flutter of wings. A white hand caressed Legolas´ forehead, causing a brief frown.  
  
Despite of Lómelinde´s breathtaking presence Aragorn had not forgotten his heart's anxiety and followed her as she stepped towards Elladan, studying him with the same light curiosity she had bestowed upon Legolas. "My lady, we have come here in search of a brother and friend. Have you seen an eldar looking just like the one before you now?" The woman's gaze had not lifted from Elladan, her head once again held to one side as if in thought. ""noni" Twins, she mused, "most fascinating what nature can do when her mind is set upon surprising her children..."  
  
She fell silent, and so did the birds. A sudden stillness befell the valley and Aragorn caught himself holding his breath, even though he was not sure what he was waiting for. Then there were butterflies, rising from the flowers around them in huge formations that circled and swept towards them. Likewise, birds rushed up from the trees and their voices exchanged their sweet songs for warning screeches.  
  
Lómelinde turned, anger edged into her features that quickly melted when her burning eyes found Aragorn's. "I am truly saddened that I cannot feed the hope in your stout heart", she said quietly, seemingly undisturbed by the winged madness that began to engulf her, "but I offer you my home and protection. No harm shall befall you here." She glanced up at the rapidly darkening skies and sighed deeply. "Ai, i oio mando ngarmo", she exclaimed, the meaning of her words lost on the ranger as his eyes sought the horizon for whatever danger was approaching.  
  
"Our weapons, my Lady", he called urgently, "we will do our part to our defence if you return them to us!" He received no answer but the buzzing of uncountable wings that suddenly soared towards the skies, leaving him alone with the two still sleeping elves.  
  
Aragorn cursed and his heart sank at the sight of the billowing clouds that gathered in the east. They were clearly shaped, the former haze gone. Even though his eyes were unable to see any of it, his instinct told him that life and power would be born from the collecting masses soon. And although he had felt the rays of Lómelinde´s own might, he had no intention of awaiting his possible doom here, weapon-less and reduced to a helpless witness.  
  
Rushing towards the elves, he bent down to roughly shake Legolas by the shoulder. "Tond, mellon-nin, úmarth anglenno!" Up, my friend, trouble approaches! Expecting the prince to rise, Aragorn immediately turned towards his brother and treated him no more gently, his eyes upon the cloud of wings that rapidly approached the gathering storm.  
  
To his surprise, neither of the elves reacted as he had hoped. Legolas merely turned from him and curled in on himself as if trying to block out any disturbances. Elladan´s eyes began to focus, but he frowned up at his human brother with obvious confusion. Thunder rolled overhead.  
  
"Elladan, tond, si!" Elladan, up, now ! He grabbed his brother and pulled him to his feet, steadying him for a moment until he was satisfied the elf would not topple over. Elladan caught his footing and shook his head as if to clear it, gazing around him in wonder while Aragorn hauled Legolas to a standing position and slung the prince's arm over his shoulder to keep him from falling down again. Growls grew from the storm. The first raindrops began to fall.  
  
"We need to find shelter," Aragorn yelled to Elladan, urgently looking for a suitable place himself. He saw his brother reach for his sword and shook his head desperately. "No, we cannot fight, the weapons are gone! We need protection!" Elladan nodded, his motions finally gaining their usual flowing accuracy. The elf scanned their surroundings swiftly and then pointed towards a grove of apple trees that swayed in the wind nearby.  
  
"Over there", he called, "there is a slope among the trees that may serve us well, and there are loose branches on the ground that will make better weapons than none!"  
  
Aragorn nodded wordlessly and began to drag Legolas towards the trees, determined not to look over his shoulder no matter the sounds that assaulted them. It would not aid them to become distracted. The rain increased in its merciless battering, drenching them to the bone. Within heartbeats Elladan joined the human and together they reached the grove, seemingly pushed forward by the strengthening wind. They dropped the prince into the gentle hollow in the ground without any ceremony and then grabbed the sturdiest of the branches that Elladan´s eyes had detected beneath the swaying grass.  
  
Joining his brother on the ground, the dark-haired elf weighted one branch thoughtfully in his hand before gazing up at the trees that groaned above them. "This is most peculiar", he mused, "for these trees are unharmed and far too young to have shed these branches."  
  
"Yes, fascinating," Aragorn retorted dryly, his eyes fixed upon the east again, "but I would prefer to leave this mystery for later, after we have survived the attack that is sure to befall us soon."  
  
"Attack?" Beside them, Legolas groggily struggled to his knees, groping his back in search of his quiver, only to be pulled to the ground again by two sets of determined hands. Before the prince could voice his protest, his blue eyes focused upon the clouds, and all else was forgotten at the sight that presented itself there.  
  
Even though the rain continued to drum down on them, the clouds that gathered at the far end of the lush hills had turned a stark shade of white. They had lost their lofty appearance and sank down further as if gaining weight by the second, shifting together more firmly until they formed bodies that struggled and then wrenched free. Teeth showed first in the gaping mouths that opened for a multi-layered howl that slowly echoed away. Lithe, strong figures crouched down, one next to the other, as they faced the wall of wings that blocked their way into the valley.  
  
"Droeg" Wolves Elladan breathed and there was more than just apprehension in his tone. There was also wonder and a tinge of hope. "Droeg foen." White wolves.  
  
"And birds", Legolas added with no less fascination, "nightingales, swarms of them, with butterflies mingling among them." He cocked his head and slightly leaned forwards as if seeking a better view. "There are stories", he muttered, "tales of an ancient battle between earth and sky. The story of Nis Yáve The Lady of Fertility ...."  
  
Aragorn found himself more tense than fascinated when he mimicked Legolas´ forward motion to gaze upon the upcoming battle, the likes of which he had never seen before. Absent-mindedly he held one sturdy branch out to Legolas, needing to know his friend armed before the waves crashed down upon them. He was gratified when the archer accepted the weapon and nodded in silent understanding, his eyes finally free of the glaze of sleep.  
  
A screech rose in the air that caused Aragorn to whip his head around and stare at the swarm of birds and delicate butterflies that had uttered the sound. The flurry of wings had re-arranged itself into a wall of swaying and shuddering bodies, their fragility hidden beneath their sheer number and determination. They moved back and forth slightly as if they had merged into one beast that was now drawing breath, preparing to launch itself onto its prey.  
  
Likewise, the wolves howled again in mournful acceptance. One voice rose among them when the others faded away, and the ranger found himself reminded of a trumpet that would call forth human soldiers on the battlefield. As if on cue, the white bodies shot forward, propelled ahead by the strength of their powerful haunches.  
  
Immediately, they were swallowed by the gaping mass of wings that descended upon them with deadly precision. Growls turned into yelps, high pitched screeches were cut short as bodies, both little and huge, were flung from the struggling cloud. The wall of wings budged slightly, pressed outward beneath the weight of the onslaught, until finally it broke and five bloodied wolves shot forth from the disarray.  
  
Their paws barely seemed to touch the ground as they flew forward, and Aragorn realized with a sinking feeling that the powerful beasts were headed straight for the small grove where they lay in hiding. The animals had not even paused to catch their scent but seemed to be drawn to them as if pulled on an invisible leash. One that Aragorn very much yearned to severe.  
  
The wall of wings wavered and shuddered. For one heartbeat it seemed as if the would fall apart. Single bodies of birds and butterflies became visible again when they withdrew, one by one, only to gather again a few paces off. Instead of escaping the fight, they re-formed into a swift flurry that took up the chase of the stray wolves while the rest of the wings remained locked in a deadly dance with paws and snouts.  
  
"They have seen us, we can just as well await them standing." Legolas´ calm statement had Aragorn on his feet without delay, but Elladan followed more slowly. He held the branch that was meant as a weapon lightly at his side as if unwilling to use it. Even though there was no mistaking the powerful gait and the bared teeth, he regarded the wolves with an expression of careful interest rather than tense anticipation.  
  
"Maybe we are wrong", he muttered, "maybe they do not mean us any harm..." He trailed off, seemingly unsure of his own statement and Aragorn shoved him roughly in a gesture not unlike the one he had used to raise the elder twin from his deep slumber. "Focus, brother", he hissed, "for what I see is no friendly visit. Your own dream showed Elrohir harmed by beasts like these. There is no need for mercy."  
  
Elladan nodded and gripped the branch more tightly, but doubt still showed on his pale features and he turned to Legolas, seeking reassurance. Aragorn did not try to follow their silent exchange, for a fresh howl drew his attention to their attackers.  
  
The winged cloud had reached the racing wolves. The beasts twisted their mighty heads and snapped upwards, now and again catching hold of a delicate wing and ripping it off without thought, flinging the broken bird's body to the side. Even so, the cloud did never seem to diminish, collecting itself above the powerful white bodies. A ripple went through the mass of wings before it plunged down upon one wolf.  
  
To the ranger's astonishment, the beast was sucked upwards in one swift move, its kicking legs losing touch with the ground. He could tell that the body writhed wildly, barely visible now as patches of white fur beneath the flashing colors that covered it. The human could see more tiny bodies dropping to the ground like leafs, ripped open by the vicious teeth that wrecked havoc upon them. Then, however, a howl spread forth that was swept with pain, and the next body to fall was heavy and reached the ground with a thud. It took the birds only moments to gather and launch their next attack.  
  
Two wolves were left when the beasts finally reached the grove. The two elves stood at either side of the human, calmly awaiting the attack. They had left each other enough room to swing their branches, knowing that only forceful blows had any hopes of aiding them in this fight. Aragorn´s eyes narrowed in anticipation when they took in the powerful muscles that were displayed beneath the shining white fur. Eyes that seemed to see straight into his core locked with his.  
  
The two wolves ran side by side, their motions almost simultaneous. Their teeth were bared and with each stride blood spluttered from their numerous wounds, never hindering their approach. Even so, Aragorn was suddenly overcome with the urge to drop his weapon. A calm rolled over him that should not have come now, but only in the safety that he hoped would follow the battle. He felt his muscles relax, his grip slacken.  
  
The wolves did not slow.  
  
The birds above shrieked and fluttered, not yet able to attack again.  
  
Closer the beasts drew, and Aragorn could feel their gazes lock on him. Take him in. Slip away from him.  
  
With two mighty launches, the wolves drove themselves at the two elves that flanked Aragorn, leaving the ranger untouched.  
  
His battle instincts awakening, the human stepped back to gain a better view and gasped when he saw that both elves had thrown aside their branches. They remained standing, bearing bleeding traces of claws were the wolves had connected with them, but turned towards the beasts without any move of defence. The wolves crouched down in preparation for a fresh attack.  
  
The cloud of wings whisked past Aragorn, flying so low that he could feel the brush of feathers against his hair. One of the wolves yelped and was overwhelmed by the mass of birds, rolling in helpless twitches. Leaving a trail of tiny bodies in its wake, it tumbled down the soft slope among the trees, its body diminishing as it went.  
  
The last remaining wolf growled deeply, its eyes settling on Elladan as it jumped. The elf regarded it calmly, never moving. Far away, a female voice shrieked in anger.  
  
TBC

Review responses:

Mornflower: LOL! Who says those butterflied are demented? Oh well, they are in one of my stories, so this might be a good guess ;-)

Beling: Actually, that it was Elrohir who was taken surprised me too. I had planned on Legolas, but my Muse decided otherwise and I´m happy about that! Poor Elladan, too.

Fiara: Hmm, yes, those butterflies are weird, aren´t they? The whole story is, I´m afraid ;-) Thanks for your kind words.

Gayalondiel: Hehe, I´m happy to interest you in elf angst, it can be a lot of fun (for us, that is, lol). Thanks a lot for that language comment - I should have paid attention to that! slaps forehead I guess when the languages you usually use need the pronoun, it´s an easy mistake to make. I´ll try not to make it again. Thanks!

Ertia: LOL!!! Thanks for that "title"! I hope I can live up to it ;-) And what do you mean, "bad"? Since when are tortured elves bad? looks confused Well, maybe you are right...I shall try and treat them as nicely as possible.

Red Tigress: Thank you!! Once again, I hope I can live up to your expectations.

tychen: Oh, and another wonderful "title" - you guys are spoiling me. Thanks!! Actually, I tried for a slightly different form of evil here, but you´ll see.

Deana: You are not truly surprised they are in trouble, right? Not with what YOU are putting Legolas through at the moment wink, wink I guess their fathers would lock them up if they knew how to ;-)

Astalder27: Thanks! Yes, that place they´ll find themselves in is weird indeed, just like the butterflies that took them there. Hehe, and yes again, taking up watch after watch seems to be something Legolas is fond of, even in the books ;-)

invisigoth3: Thanks!!!

Thanks again to all of you - you are the best!!


	3. Wolves

Hi!

Here´s chapter three, I hope you enjoy.

Another big "thank you" to Mor and San ((huggles)).

And of course, thanks for your reviews (responses below), keep them coming!!

Alinah

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine

Wolves  
  
"Nu!" (Down) Aragorn heard his own angry yell, slightly confused that he would even utter it. There was no doubt about the fact that his elven brother did not mean to fight. Wolf and elf collided heavily and went down in a heap. The ranger saw a flash of teeth that were tinged in red and his anger turned to fury.  
  
Pushing a motionless Legolas out of the way he raised his branch and brought it down on the animal's exposed back with a sickening crunch. The wolf yelped and let go of Elladan, jumping to the side and landing in a crouch. Aragorn followed it swiftly, stepping between the dazed elf and the bared teeth that still threatened to kill.  
  
"Estel, baw..." (Estel, no...)  
  
The man ignored his brother's plea and locked eyes with the wolf, determined to kill it. The rain was pouring down on them, flattening the white fur to the animal's lean body to highlight its muscled haunches. A strange calm settled over the two opponents, freezing them. Aragorn found his thoughts drifting and he quickly disciplined himself. He was here to fight. Determined to defend the elves who seemed to have lost their mind. Determined to find Elrohir - to follow the wolf's lead...  
  
Aragorn quickly looked away, shaking his head. His thoughts were deserting him, walking down the same treacherous paths that the elves´ will had gone. What had gotten into him? He looked behind himself and saw Legolas pulling a swaying Elladan to his feet. Both seemed exhausted, as if they had fought long and hard, but their injuries were mere trifles and nothing compared to what an angry wolf could do.  
  
A low growl directed Aragorn's gaze back to the wolf. It stood still, looking intently at the confused human. Its stance showed that it was weary and ready to fight, but it did not attack. Why would it not attack? The ranger allowed himself to look into those dark eyes again, and what he found there was no hunger. There was fear, yes, and anger, but it was not directed against him. Not even against the elves.  
  
And again, there was the urge to drop his weapon and simply follow the beast, allowing it to lead him where no danger could find him and families were made whole again...  
  
_He stumbled over the rolling pebbles that covered the creek's bed and the wolf ahead turned, waiting patiently for him to catch up. The cold water splashed against his legs but he hardly cared, for he could feel his brother near, in a cold far worse than the one he felt now. He was not alone, sensing two sets of light steps behind him, but it was he who had the lead. The steps behind him faltered and stumbled, more often than his own. It was he who could see the path. Around one last bend they went and the ground opened, leading into a blackness that would not allow entry to those who inhabited light and air..._  
  
The sound came upon Aragorn like a drowning wave. It rose in his back, where he could not see its origin, yet it made the pictures crumble before his mind's eye and returned him to reality. The wolf had lifted its white head, drops of rain dripping off its snarling snout. Yet when it turned to look at the ranger again its eyes were filled with a strange combination of sadness and triumph.  
  
Then, muscles suddenly leaping into action, the great beast jumped out of the hollow they had been standing in and began to run, leaving the apple trees behind. The sound wave grew in intensity and Aragorn could feel the air push against his back, as if making way for a huge body ploughing through it. Instinctively, he threw himself down, finding that the elves had done the same, and together they gazed up in awe as the huge swarm of birds and butterflies washed over them.  
  
The sky darkened further when the fluttering wings covered it like a living, breathing blanket. It seemed to continue forever, stretching out, apparently in an attempt to replace the heavens and take there place. Finally, a single howl arose, quickly muffled into miserable yelps.  
  
The blanket broke, taking the clouds with it.  
  
The birds soared into the blue, finding their songs again.  
  
The butterflies sailed towards the ground in gentle circles.  
  
The warm rays of the sun reappeared.  
  
Peace fell upon them with an abruptness that, just for a heartbeat, signalled a rotten core to its beauty.  
  
Aragorn lay panting, his mind hardly able to cope with the change that unfolded before his very eyes. Where there had been the threat of death and destruction, flowers raised their heads from the swaying patches of grass they had ducked into. Mere paces from his head, the twitching nose of a rabbit appeared, sniffing the air. Satisfied that all was well, the small animals then left its burrow and hopped away in search of some nice dandelion.  
  
The ranger held no doubt whatsoever that the little beast would soon fill its belly in the utter perfection of the freshly blooming gardens. He just wished that he could share the rabbit's unconcerned happiness, or even is determination where to go.  
  
With an effort, the man pushed himself into a sitting position. Elladan struggled up at his side, a glazed look in his eyes, while Legolas never even moved. To Aragorn's amazement, his friend seemed to have fallen asleep on the spot. For some reason this unsettled the ranger more than the still bleeding welts the wolf had left across Elladan´s chest, and he reached over to shake the prince. Several times. All he succeeded to retrieve from his friend was a badly aimed swat.  
  
"Why disturb the weary?"  
  
The gentle question made Aragorn jump. His hand froze on Legolas´ shoulder that he had just prepared to give another shove. Carefully, his withdrew and glanced up at Lómelinde. Her transparent beauty had lost none of its radiance. She smiled sweetly and sank down in the grass between the ranger and his elven friend in one fluent motion. Immediately, a few birds settled upon her shoulders and hair, singing in low tones as if not to disturb her.  
  
Her amber eyes fixed upon Elladan who had been watching her quietly, but with growing alertness. Frowning, she took in his wounds and shook her head in sorrow. "A foul welcome was bestowed upon you, fair Eldar. Accept my apologies and my aid." She reached out with one hand, then stopped herself and settled back down, waiting for his reply.  
  
Aragorn was torn. His heart told him to continue his efforts to wake Legolas, despite the fact that Lómelinde had effectively placed herself in his way. He could sense, however, that Elladan shared his growing unease towards the woman and would need his support. Sighing, he turned to his elven brother and sought his eyes.  
  
Elladan´s expression was one of kind interest, but Aragorn could read him better than most. There was a deep distrust hidden beneath his smile, and the ranger wondered whether his brother had seen the same that he had when the wolf had been near. If so, the elf did not betray any obvious rejection of the creature that had so clearly been behind the wolves´ death.  
  
The dark elf bowed his head in greeting and answered: "Aiya, yerna er. (Greetings, old one.) I am Elladan, and I gladly accept both of your offers."  
  
Lómelinde raised and eyebrow in amusement. "I dare say that many a lady would be displeased to have such a title bestowed upon her", she replied with mirth in her tone, "yet I acknowledge your keen eye and your talent in the Old Tongue. I am glad that you will submit to my aid. It was my aim to keep harm from you, but alas, the wolves are ever hungry."  
  
She reached out again, never upsetting the birds that rested on her arm, and waved her hand over the elf's chest. Aragorn watched tensely, but was relieved and awed when he saw the wounds closing as he watched. Within moments only the torn tunic betrayed their former presence.  
  
While Elladan kindly thanked the Lady, delighting her by using more of the Quenya he knew, the ranger pondered on her words and remembered what she had said to him before the attack had begun. "Ai, i oio mando ngarmo."  
  
Although his Quenya was far inferior to his brother's, he began to piece together the meaning of the sentence. "Alas, the never ending imprisonment of wolves." Now that he had witnessed her strange battle, he wondered who was imprisoned here. And who was seeking to truly aid them.  
Glancing past Lóemelinde to Legolas who had still not moved, Aragorn decided to do some aiding of his own. Hoping that the woman was distracted by Elladan's attention, which would have surely been the case had she been a mortal, he rose. Yet Lómelinde was not human and she did not fail to detect his aim. More quickly than his eyes could follow, a hand shot out and grasped his wrist. While the touch was almost gentle, the ranger froze. There was no doubt in his heart that his bone would snap at a single twitch of her slender fingers.  
  
"There is no need to disturb his rest", the lady said in her musical tone, "for it does him good. Behold, his wounds have closed already." To prove her words, she let go of Aragorn and pushed down the grass that seemed to hug the sleeping elf. Her motions revealed her words to be true, but they did not ease Aragorn's heart.  
  
"The lady is right, Estel", Elladan spoke up, "we should leave him to his rest and take a little walk, enjoying these gardens. I am sure that the lady will gladly return to her other duties?" With his last words, he turned to Lómelinde. Sensing the ruse, Aragorn obediently sat down again, fighting the urge to hold his breath.  
  
Elladan had a history of slipping a few lies even past his father's stern scrutiny, so there was hope.  
  
Lómelinde looked fondly upon the elf, but there was a flicker in her eyes. It passed swiftly, though, and she floated to her feet in a light rustle. "Aye, my friends, go and seek my garden´s healing calm. I shall never be far, watching over you."  
  
Not sure whether her last words proved a promise or a threat, Aragorn watched the lady walk away. Her golden hair floated in the breeze and attracted even more birds that swirled about her as if they were a living cloak, fluttering behind her.  
  
The ranger made a move to finally arouse Legolas, but Elladan quickly stopped him. There was a warning in his eyes and when he spoke; his voice was barely above a whisper. "That Lady is powerful indeed, and she is not easily betrayed. Let us not try our luck by doing so again."  
  
"But you have felt it too", the ranger answered hotly, "the darkness that seems to cling to her despite her appearance. The wolf wanted to aid us, for all its ferocity."  
  
"Aye." There was a hint of a chuckle in the elf's tone. "Even though it took you a swing with a branch to find that out."  
  
Aragorn scowled, especially because his brother was right, but Elladan held up his hands in a gesture of peace.  
  
"It spoke to my mind", the elf continued, "and promised to reunite me with Elrohir. I could feel the truth behind its vow, as I can feel my twin near. There is evil afoot in these gardens, Estel, but we shall have to tread carefully. We need to play the Lady's game for a while, until we have a plan that might grant us victory."  
  
The ranger sighed, glancing at Legolas. "She has healed us all", he said reluctantly, "and she has not yet harmed us. I feel that her motivations are dark, but I am afraid that you are correct and we will have to submit to her for now." He looked up at his brother, hesitating for a moment, but then spoke his mind nonetheless.  
  
"It seems to be that a strange affliction befalls elves in this place", the man said, "for you, too, seemed hard to rouse from your sleep and ready to fall back to it quickly. What are you feeling now?"  
  
Elladan seemed unconcerned by his human brother's openness. "I feel alert now", he answered thoughtfully, "but your observations are correct. At times I felt like the weariness of a century had settled into my bones." He fell silent, thinking before he went on. "I felt it again after the battle, but then it faded. It seems to me that one sleeping elf is enough."  
  
"Enough for what?" Aragorn could hear his unease shining through his voice, but there was nothing he could do about it. Part of him wished for a physical enemy to attack his friend, for then he would have been able to defend him. But how could he battle this deep sleep?  
  
Elladan shook his head in sorrow. "That, I cannot tell you, for I do not know. But I do not feel any danger for our friend now. We should be true to our word and wander the gardens for a while. Even though the lady is no longer close at hand, I can still feel her waking eye upon us. She is wary of us already, brother, and we should seek to disprove her doubts."  
  
Even though his unhappiness intensified, Aragorn agreed and the two brothers rose. Elladan cocked his head as if listening and then smiled. "Come, Estel", he urged, "let us find the water that I hear calling us."  
  
Aragorn crouched low, his eyes darting over the rough ground with practised ease. How he revelled in the use of his abilities! Their walk towards the small river had been a trying one for him, because he had to rely on Elladan hearing to guide them. The ranger grew more restless with every step that took them away from Legolas.  
  
He had been distraught to learn that even Elladan, now alert and in full possession of his elven senses, had not been able to see past the strange barrier that seemed to surround the gardens. Both had wondered what the trees might have told them, but since there was no wood elf to ask, they had dropped the matter.  
  
Elladan had tried to provide his brother with distractions, telling him of his own vision that he had experienced in the presence of the white wolf. "I was walking through a river's bed, but I could not see very well", he had explained, "it was as if a veil had fallen over my vision. Legolas was at my side, but he fared even worse. Still, we never strayed from our path because you were there, leading us."  
  
There had been a hint of pride in his voice and Aragorn had not been able to stifle a laugh. "Do not praise me for a deed I have done in your dreams, brother. We both know that dream and reality can be lifetimes apart."  
  
Elladan had tried to look miffed. "I told you it was a vision, not a dream. Being my father's son I should know the difference."  
  
Aragorn had scoffed then, but his heart was a bit lighter now. When they had reached the stream, he had been overjoyed to find it exactly as it had looked in his own vision. Even though Elladan´s sight remained thankfully intact, the elf had urged the ranger to search for any traces of wolves. Although he had jested with Aragorn, he took visions seriously. He was certain that it was his brother's task to lead.  
  
The soft grass that grew at the shores was free of tracks. One glance had convinced Aragorn of that fact. It was in the pebbles that lay at the border between solid ground and water that he had to search. His fingers traced the soft stones gently, and they seemed to respond to him with urgent whispers. The cool waves lapped at his fingers, and he was taken by the strange sensations that the water was real. Much more so than the trees that dangled their branches overhead.  
  
Finally, his deft fingers found an imprint amongst the stones. It was not big, easily missed, but it was there nonetheless. His heart beating faster, Aragorn judged the stride length a wolf would have and was rewarded by finding a second imprint, then a third. He felt the urge to call out his victory, but a sweet twitter stopped him. Looking up, he saw a nightingale perched upon a branch.  
  
The tiny dark eyes watched him intently, and when he glanced at it, the small head turned to the side and the song grew louder. The ranger growled low in his throat. No feathered spy would undo him this easily. Staying low, he searched the river bed for any clues that might aid him find this place again, and when he spotted a rounded, reddish rock that pierced the surface only an arm's length from the track, he knew he had found it.  
  
Rising to his feet, he made a point of stretching wearily before turning to Elladan who rested against a tree.  
  
"Come, brother, this place is beautiful but there is more to discover. Let us move on."  
  
The elf looked up, and seeing the expression in his brother's eyes, a small twinkle appeared in his own. "Aye", he replied evenly, "let us revel in the beauty of these gardens."  
  
And as they moved on, birds rose behind them and took off into the blue skies, forming tiny dark shadows above their heads.  
  
TBC

Review responses:

elvingirl3737: Hehe, well, not all the animals there are cute... Thanks!

Ertia: Would I kill Elladan? Let me think - hmm - maybe...??? But not today ;-)

Coolio02: Thanks!! I´m happy you are hooked, and feel free to guess what will come next ;-)

RAPunzel007: You hate cliffies? Whyever would you do that?! lol And that feeling you have about the Lady - we´ll see about that ;-)

Alexa: Wow, thank you for the lengthy review!! I am honored that you use the words "literature" in connection to my story :-))))) I have to check out that book you mentioned, I don´t know it. And there will be a sequel to "Beckoning" I´m already jotting things down but I will need a bit more time before it´s ready to be written. Thanks!!

Mornflower: LOL!!!! Breathe, ok, breathe!!! I hope Legolas did not bring you to that garden... Hello??? Hello?? Are you awake? Oh dear, what have I done now...

Red Tigress: Thank you!!! I hope you liked this one, too :-)

Harry Estel: Thanks!! I hope the update was soon enough ;-)

Deana: Yes, poor him - but I am much kinder to him than you are veg

Lorderita: Wow, lady, one day my ego will burst if you keep feeding it like that - thank you so much!!! Yes, I tend to use little dialog and I know that some readers dislike that, but it´s just the way I write - I´m happy you enjoy it. It´s funny that you compare this story to San´s "Dead Marshes" story - we both agreed that you were right about the similarity, although none of us noticed before (even though San edits this story, lol) And we´ll see about Legolas...

Aragornwriter: Aww, thank you!! You know that you have no little influence on my writing. Hannon le, mellon-nin.

Lisha: OK, now my head DOES go through the roof. Thank you!!! That was very kind of you to say. I must say that I admire Anne Rice´s style, even though I don´t like that many of her novels, I have to admit. The first three of the Vampire Chronicles are great, though. Anyway, I do not believe I am fit for book writing, but I´ll never stop writing - it´s way too much fun!!

Thank you all!! ((huggles))


	4. Water and Tree

Hi!

Here´s chapter 4 for you.

Thanks again to Mor and San for their great help.

And of course, thanks for your wonderful reviews!! Responses below.

Now enjoy :-)))

Alinah

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine

Water and Tree  
  
As Aragorn walked, he felt the birds circle above their heads. He made a point of stopping at a patch of vegetables, bending down to admire the cabbages that grew there. They would have made any hobbit farmer proud.  
  
Elladan crouched down beside him, his sharp eyes travelling across their surroundings. "Look," he said low under his breath, "there are rabbits again, feeding only a few paces off. Yet they never go for the vegetables." Turning a bit, he slightly inclined his head to indicate a group of fruit trees nearby. "And look at them. They are laden with fruits. The trees we hid beneath were not. And there were patches of strawberries close to the river. None of this makes sense. None of this is natural."  
  
The ranger nodded. The picture they were presented here was one of splendour, but the longer one looked, the more flaws one detected. A strange fear began to grip hold of him that soon he, too, would be twisted beyond his nature to suit this place. Thinking back to Legolas he shivered. If there was one thing unnatural for elves, it was prolonged sleep. It was almost as if his friend had become a prize to be regarded, robbed of his usual vividness to keep him from leaving.  
  
Standing again, Aragorn walked on. Even though they were moving in a half-circle, he was determined to lead them back to Legolas as quickly as he thought wise. Speaking quietly, he asked, "But how to do this? How do we take Legolas and bring him to the river without upsetting the lady?"  
  
Elladan´s answer surprised him. "We cannot." The elf's voice was calm, and sensing his human brother's anger he grabbed his arm, squeezing it in a reassuring gesture. "We cannot", the older twin repeated, "for we are being watched and the Lady is powerful. She will be able to stop us, of that there is no doubt in my heart. We need more patience, more time to play her game. Let us return to Legolas, but we will not attempt to rouse him. We shall stay at his side and wait. Now that we know where to turn, let us await the sign when to make our escape."  
  
Aragorn growled, frustrated with the reply. But he sensed that it was true. They had done what they could, scouted their route; and now they would have to trust in the wolves to return to them and help them.  
  
True to their intentions, they found their way back to the Mirkwood elf at a leisurely pace that was anything but befitting their mood. As they approached the small grove, even Aragorn could notice how much the fruit had grown. There were plenty now, so many that they weighted down the branches with their sweet load. Only the fact that the trees' stems, too, seemed to have grown, prevented them from toppling over.  
  
More flowers had broken from the hidden ground, showering the grass with a wild display of color. Walking past, the ranger noted the way fragile spring flowers leaned into their brighter summer siblings. The sight sickened him, for this was not what should be. He felt as if his very instincts were being insulted and there was nothing he could to about it.  
  
The sea of grass had by now completely swallowed Legolas and had they not known where they had left him, Aragorn would have been hard pressed to find him again. When they bent back the strong leaves that had begun to form a roof above him, they saw that some stems of flowers had begun to curl around his wrists and ankles. Looking more closely, Elladan even spied a darker, bigger root that had crawled halfway across the blond elf's waist.  
  
With a flash of anger that he was not able to suppress, the older twin grabbed the root and wrestled it away with some difficulty. "A tree's root", he grunted, "it must belong to one of the apples trees, even though it seems far too strong. What a world in which the plants seem ready to swallow an elf, and a wood elf at that!"  
  
Aragorn could feel his own blood boil, but he managed to restrain himself by letting the healer inside him take over. Like so many times before, turning to his strong talent to preserve life focused him, allowed him to disregard what he could not change and instead wrap his mind around a problem that it might be able to solve.  
  
Even though in this case, he was not so sure. "His eyes are closed", the ranger observed nervously, "and his breathing is much shallower than it was." He did not add that his friend's skin looked almost transparent and felt cold to the touch. He could feel his mind drawing its conclusions, heedless of the fear this caused him, and when Elladan spoke again, he voiced what his human brother thought.  
  
"Every garden needs to draw strength to grow", the elf said slowly, "and this one draws it from Legolas."  
  
They were quiet for a moment, their thoughts turning to Elrohir. Aragorn looked into his brother's eyes and found grim determination. "No, Estel." The older twin had clearly seen his brother's fear. "The wolves took him away from here to a dark place that keeps him safe." He sighed before adding in what was barely above a whisper: "I pray that they will come in time again."  
  
They sat and waited. The sun crossed above them in a pace that seemed far too slow, drawing the day to an impossible length. More plants grew as they watched, fresh bushes emerging from the ever-swaying grass, quickly developing berries that were then picked off by the nightingales that continued to shadow them. When the afternoon finally turned the sun rays a darker shade of gold, a ripple seemed to pass through the air.  
  
Elladan looked up, startled out of the calm reverie he had forced himself into. He tensed and looked around. Aragorn followed his gaze, hopeful to find fresh clouds darkening the skies. Yet there was nothing. Nothing but a sudden stillness in the air; the lack of a sound whose presence they had not even contemplated before.  
  
"It has stopped", Elladan whispered, looking down on Legolas in concern, "the growth has stilled. All that was born remains, yet nothing new emerges. His strength seems to be fading." Noticing Aragorn's alarm the older twin held up his hand. "Forgive me, Estel. I did not mean to say he is dying. But what can be drawn from him seems to be used now to keep what is already here. His sleep deepens; I can feel him slipping. Even though death is still far, eternity in the shadows might not be."  
  
A sudden look of determination crossed the elf's features. "I will help him", he stated simply, "for I am sure my added strength will relieve some of the pressure."  
  
The ranger shook his head. "But how do you know that you will not both be drained beyond return?" The human felt helplessness well up in him, but he angrily fought it back. "What if the wolves come and I cannot waken you, either? I will not be able to carry you both."  
  
To his surprise, Elladan smiled. "I trust in your abilities, brother, and I know that if you had to, you would be able to carry a bear. But it will be your tracking skills that are needed. Do not forget our visions. They were strong. And you have years of practice waking me when I long for more rest. Even as a small child you were quite capable of this feat." His smile widened at the fond memories.  
  
Aragorn was not soothed, even though he felt honored by his elven brother's trust in him. He regarded Elladan closely; saw the stern look in his eyes, the determination that showed in his posture. There was no further need for discussions, because the choice was made. The ranger gave a short nod, indicating that he was ready to play his part.  
  
The elf settled down in the grass and opened his mind to the world around him. He had expected the darkness to collect around him slowly, a dusk that befell his mind with gentle caresses before it claimed him, but he was wrong. Like a beast that had only waited for him to drop his defences, the hungry void jumped at him and ripped him from the waking world with a jolt that wrecked his body before he lost any contact with it.  
  
Aragorn saw his brother flinch as if hurt and then close his eyes and it took all of the human's considerable self control not to shake the elf back to life instantly. He had a promise to keep. Even when he saw the plants turn on the motionless figure, flowers swaying their heads like beasts scenting an easy kill, the ranger forced himself to stay calm. He stood guard over the sleeping elves, loosening any roots that became too possessive, and waited for the storm to break.

.....................................................................  
  
When it did, it took Aragorn by surprise. This was no easy feat, for the man had spent many a stormy day and night in the wild and knew how to read the signs. And he had experienced one wolf attack already. Still, he had been so intend on the two elves that the gentle brush of butterfly wings that rose behind him did not catch his attention. Neither did he notice the dense flock of nightingales that came together almost silently, merging from many beings into one.  
  
It was the darkness that roused him.  
  
Whipping around in sudden dread, Aragorn saw once again a great wall of clouds collecting at the now much clearer horizon, and he realized with a start that the fight was already set to begin. He had wasted precious moments by ignoring the signs, and the trees seemed to laugh at him when they began to sway and groan in the growing breeze.  
  
Ignoring them, Aragorn pulled Elladan up against his shoulder and shook him none too gently. As he had feared, there was no response. The eyes stayed close, and the breathing did not even quicken. "Tond, gwador!" (Up, brother!) the man urged and shook the elf again, but to no avail. Frantically, his mind raced back to his childhood and the games he had played on the twins then.  
  
How he had loved the days when the twins had returned from their hunting trips. He had enjoyed seeing them dirty and tired for a change, a role that was usually reserved for him. He had been blissfully unaware of the fact that more often than not, Lord Elrond's sons had not been after deer but instead hunting their own painful past. They had chased bands of orcs before them, turning the predators into prey that fled from the most ruthless opponents they would ever be pitted against. Even the humans of the nearby villages would shun them when they went hunting, fearing the glow in their eyes.  
  
When all the blood and grime had been washed away, the obligatory minor injuries treated and the soiled clothes burned, both Elladan and Elrohir would retreat to their rooms to sleep. Aragorn had often sneaked in with them, simply to enjoy their company. Not a patient child, he had been eager for them to rise and play with him. Much later, the twins had confined in him and explained that for years, the young human tugging at them and demanding their attention had been an anchor to the world of sanity and inner peace.  
  
But how? How had he managed to rouse Elladan then? As the heavy raindrops began to fall and wolves howled in the distance, begging for the human to live up to his promises, he remembered. He remembered splashing Elrohir with water, sending the younger twin out of his bed with deft curses and loud laughter. Yet Elladan would sleep through a flood. Noise had not worked on him, either.  
  
Suddenly, unbidden, Lord Elrond's face appeared in front of Aragorn's inner eye. At first he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, reminding him that had his foster father been in his stead now, he might have freed them already. But then, the image raised an eyebrow in a manner that he would call inquisitive when most others interpreted it as threatening. And finally, the young ranger remembered.  
  
Trying to block out the miserable yelps that were drowned by a rush of beating wings in the distance, Aragorn focused on his brother's face again and called out to him once more: "Gwador, lhagr, ada anglenno!" (Brother, quick, father is coming!) He tried to put in all the urgency that his younger self would have used and added for good measure: "Elrohir aníro chen!" (Elrohir needs you!)  
  
A frown appeared on the fair elven face as the rain beat down on it in earnest, and Aragorn saw him struggle. Finally, the eyes opened and Elladan blinked up at him, confusion showing in his expression. The ranger breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the elf up, glad when he managed to stand on his own account. There was a bustle in the air, but for now the swarm still concentrated on the wolves. White bodies littered the floor far off, framed by feathery dots, yet there was no time for pity or sorrow.  
  
Quickly, Aragorn picked up Legolas and handed him to Elladan, who took his friend silently but with growing awareness in his eyes. Not wasting a word, Aragorn rushed towards the river, only now and then glancing over his shoulder to ensure that the elves were following. It worried him that Elladan seemed to struggle with his task, tripping several times but always catching himself.  
  
It was only when a root wrapped itself around his own ankle, unbalancing him, that the ranger noticed the danger. Cursing under his breath, he began to avoid the small groves of trees, preferring a longer route to the hatred that they encountered there. Even the grass itself seemed to waken and lash at him, causing painful cuts that began to splatter his blood onto the leaves where it mingled with the rain to seep into the greedy ground.  
  
"This is the last meal you will get out of us!" Aragorn vowed darkly as he ran, praying for the wolves to keep up the diversion and for Elladan to keep his strength. When the small river came in sight, dusk had begun to settle and fear gnawed at his that he would not find the tracks again. He almost blindly ran for the water, forgetting about the trees that flanked the water.  
  
Obviously, Elladan had not paid heed to this danger, either, for they were almost side by side, only paces from the water, when the branches crashed down upon them.  
  
Aragorn saw the wood coming for him from the corner of his eye and he tried to duck and pull Elladan down at the same time, yet he failed in both.  
  
The branch found his ribcage and struck without mercy, knocking him to the ground in a gasping, groaning heap. Next to him, Elladan was even less fortunate. Even though he, too, tried to duck, the branch caught him across the temple. He fell limply, Legolas slipping out of his grip and rolling into the shallow water.  
  
The ranger felt like he would never breathe again. An invisible fist closed around his chest. Even though he desperately urged his lungs to cooperate, they refused to accept the air he so greedily sucked in. In a dull haze, he saw a branch rising and then aiming for Elladan unmoving body. For some reason, the rest of his body had not joined the lungs´ mutiny, and he acted before he had even decided to do so.  
  
Ignoring the pain, Aragorn launched forwards and grabbed his brother around the waist, pulling him to the side just in time for the blow to miss. An angry clattering of wood on wood was his answer, and even without looking up he knew that the next attack would be aimed at him again.  
  
Acting on nothing but instinct, Aragorn stumbled for the water. As soon as its cool caress touched him, his lungs opened up again, freeing his chest of the crushing pain that had gripped it. Greedily sucking air into his lungs, Aragorn staggered for the middle of the river. Now that his mind had room for thought again, it screamed in warning.  
  
For a moment he was too dazed to realize what was amiss, but then his heart sped up in fear.  
  
Legolas had not been at the shoreline, and that left only one possibility. The current must have taken hold of the unconscious elf, sweeping him away. Beyond his friends´ reach.

TBC

Review responses:

NightShadow131: Wow, you seem to really be into sports ;-) I´m gald you caught up!! Nope, that lady sure is not as nice as she wants to seem. Thank you!

tychen: LOL, no need to be sorry, you are such a faithful reviewer, I really appreciate that. Hehe, I bet Legolas would love to borrow a nice teddy from you ;-)

Red Tigress: Thank you! And yes, poor Legolas, being used as a"battery", lol

Mornflower: LOLOLOL!!!! I guess you are still playing dead, being cared for?? Hehe, nice trick.

Ertia: No, nothing is as it seems - and Elladan is safe for now, as long as I have might eyes set on Legolas, hehe...

Deana: Hehe, good guess, but he was not missing - not at that point, that is, he is now - well, you´ll see ;-)

astalder27: Thank you!! I´m happy you like it - a bit of the mystery was revealed now, but there is more, of course ;-)

Harry Estel: I hope the update was quick enough for you ;-) Thank you!

sielge: Thanks! And here´s your update :-)

Victorious Light: Wow, thank you so much. I´m so happy you are enjoying yourself. And as for Elrohir - you might be right ;-)

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!


	5. Brothers

Hi!  
Here´s the last chapter!! I hope you´ll enjoy it.  
Mor and especially San - thanks for your help )  
To all my reviewers - you truly are the best! Responses below.  
Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Brothers  
  
Ignoring his pain, Aragorn tried to straighten and willed his gaze to clear. The river mumbled soothingly into his ears, and he felt a slight tug as if the current was trying to guide him towards the centre of the stream. Holding on to his hope, he turned his eyes to the livid waters that roamed there, fearing to find nothing.  
  
To his amazement, two blue eyes watched him. Legolas seemed to have awakened and now held on to a rock in the stream, looking dazed. The ranger made sure Elladan´s head was above water before making his way to his friend. The cold of the water clung to his legs and crept up his thighs, but the feeling was one of reassurance rather than threat, encouraging Aragorn to move on. He never even looked back at the trees, knowing that there was very little that he could do now to protect himself and the elves. He fully expected the crushing pain of a fresh blow - but it never came.  
  
The water remained shallow and to the human's surprise, the current was less powerful than he had feared. Even though his chest still hurt and the arm holding his brother grew tired, he made it to the rock Legolas leaned against. The wood elf watched him with glazed eyes that constantly struggled against closing, but he seemed well able to hold himself steady. It almost seemed as if the water that swirled around him held him in place. Gently placing Elladan against the cool support of the stone, Aragorn allowed himself a moment's respite.  
  
Now that he looked back to the shore only a few paces off, he saw the trees stay still and upright again, as if mocking him with their seemingly peaceful stance. Their branches, however, still rubbed together in a rhythm that was not directed by the storm, and the tall trunks stood out darkly against the rapidly greying skies. Like sentinels they watched him, eager to hurt yet somehow unable to do so. However, the protection that the river presented would fail in the face of the Lady's power. Soon, he knew, the trees´ branches would fill with hundreds of feathery bodies, and an army of black eyes would stare at them in hunger. They had to move on.  
  
A low groan by his side made the ranger´s heart lift. Eagerly, he leaned closer to watch his brother's eyes open in the gloom. Scooping up a handful of water, Aragorn gently washed away the blood that had run from Elladan´s temple. He felt a large lump forming beneath the broken skin, and it did not surprise him when the elf squinted at him despite the almost total lack of light.  
  
"Man im mesg?" (Why am I wet?)  
  
The slurred question brought a tense smile to the human's lips. "Because you chose to let a branch hit you", he answered lightly, slowly moving his hand in front of his elven brother´s face as he did. To his relief, the green eyes instinctively followed the movement. Elladan groaned again and his eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Ai, Valar", he grunted, "stop waving, Estel. I feel like one of Mithrandir's fireworks has gone off inside of my head. I can barely see around the flickering."  
  
Aragorn winced in sympathy. He loathed allowing his brother to move, but he did not fail to notice that the yelps and screeches of the battle between air and earth had moved closer. Already his fears played tricks on him, turning a tumbling leaf in the dark into the vanguard of a swarm that would descend upon them like a deadly wall of fog.  
  
"It seems that your vision turned out to be truthful, then", he encouraged the elf, "and I shall try to live up to the role I have been given. But you need to get up first. Can you stand?"  
  
The glare he received in response would have made Elrond proud. With a grunt, Elladan rose, ignoring the hand Estel held out to him. After swaying for several seconds, he gained his balance. Turning his head with great care, thus betraying his pain, he gazed at his human brother. "Hand me the prince", he growled, "and then move on. We shall follow."  
  
Soon they were indeed moving. Aragorn well remembered that the wolf tracks had led downstream. Even though he had not yet discovered the rock he had used as a landmark to guide him to the tracks, he simply followed the water's flow. Above them, the sky had now turned completely black and the rain kept pouring down, soaking them thoroughly. All that Aragorn could still discern were the looming shadows of the trees to each side of the stream and the tiny spots of white where the water rushed over stones wildly enough to turn to foam.  
  
His wounded side pained him, and at first he feared to lose his footing and slip on the wet stones beneath his feet, but the ground carried him steadily like a faithful steed. The water around his legs was constant support as well as gurgling reminder of their hurry.  
  
Behind him, the two elves somehow managed to keep his pace, leaning onto each other for support. Aragorn could sense that they were hardly able to concentrate upon anything but moving. Their faith lay in his guidance. The weight of his responsibility made a lump form in his throat. Doubts began to rise within him. Who was he to lead the way? His senses were inferior, his strength of little use against the threat they faced. What if he led them astray?  
  
He slowed without realizing, and his assumptions about the elves´ state of health were proven correct when they failed to notice the change and rather ungracefully walked into him. What the watery ground had not achieved was almost brought upon by the ranger's faltering spirits, because neither Elladan nor Legolas was prepared to deal with the sudden impact nor they swayed.  
  
Aragorn reached out and tried to steady them, but the quick movement sent a blinding pain through his side, taking his breath away. He never remembered falling, yet all of a sudden the three of them kneeled, panting. The ranger's hand found a rock nearby that helped to steady him. The cold water was at their shoulders now, urging them on, yet none moved. Howls pierced the air. The sound made Elladan raise his head groggily. The ranger noticed that his brother had closed his eyes, no doubt in pain, yet his ears seemed to serve him well.  
  
"Droeg anglennor" (The wolves approach), the dark elf stated calmly, "a faun delw ahada sain." (And a deadly cloud follows them.) He turned to face the human without opening his eyes. "Tego anpalan, Estel." (Lead on, Estel.)  
  
The human swallowed. He was no longer sure whether he was doing the right thing. Maybe all he had achieved was to bring the wrath of the Lady upon them, dooming them all. The sounds seemed to grow around him, drowning all focused thought. The rain splattered down on him, the water scolded him, the trees laughed at him.  
  
He sighed and glanced down, unsure how to proceed. When he did, he thought that he could make out a faint reddish glow in the stone his hand rested upon. His mind screamed that this was impossible, that he could not see any colors in the gloom. And yet, his heart chose to ignore the warning and greedily drank up the hope it was being offered.  
  
Aragorn rose, helping the elves to follow with his good arm. "We are in the same place that we visited before", he informed Elladan, and speaking aloud what he wished for seemed to make his hope real, "the bend in the river cannot be far. We both sensed our salvation there, so let us not lose any more time!"  
  
Elladan only nodded, and holding on to the dazed wood elf with one arm, he placed his other hand on his brother's shoulder. Together, they moved on.  
  
As they rounded the bend, Aragorn squinted in surprise. Only a few paces beyond there was a darkness that easily outshone the stormy night. It was as if all color that remained in black had been drawn away to leave behind the true centre of night. Even so, the sight was not frightening. It called out to him, promising shelter, and the ranger chose to believe.  
  
When he placed his next step, however, a piercing yelp from above made him jump. He looked up just in time to see a white body being hurled at him from above. He called out in alarm, and sensing the danger Elladan tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder, pulling him out of harm's way just as the crumbled body of a white wolf was flung into the water, tingeing it dark with its blood.  
  
Above them, the nightly sky came to life. Where raindrops had fallen side by side only seconds ago, their number suddenly thinned. Instead, feathers now mingled with the water and graced their faces in mocking caress as the sailed down. A hum of beating wings engulfed them softly. Unseen in the darkness, countless eyes pierced them with unmoving glares, and the water beneath them slowed and sighed as if sensing defeat.  
  
Aragorn turned, his movements slowed as if time herself had lost her bearings under the roof of flying bodies, and he gasped when he saw the trees bent and join their crowns above the river, forming a bridge.  
  
There was no doubt in his heart who would cross it, and when the white shape emerged high above, an angry hiss travelled before it like a groan on the storm. Lómelinde walked with all the grace of an elf, her bare feet finding branches to step upon with blind aim. Yet the light that she shed was sickly, and it did not travel far beyond her body, as if it was too weak to survive when it had left her. Her white dress flowed around despite of the continuing rain, giving it the appearance of a living creature that was wrapped around her body, writhing in pain.  
  
"How dare you, human!" All music had left her voice, leaving behind pure ice.  
  
The trees bowed beneath her rage, lowering her almost to the water's surface. The river rose and hissed angrily at her, but she paid it no heed, as much as she ignored the elves who seemed to have frozen in her presence. Her fury was Aragorn's alone, and he felt it engulf him. The flock of bird and butterfly moved to encircle her. Some settled upon her, others fluttered around her body.  
  
Before the ranger's eyes, the white dress flickered and dimmed, merging with the humming cloud that drew ever closer. He blond curls began to move as birds wiggled beneath, and before Aragorn's wide eyes Lómelinde rose from the branches, finally showing herself as she what she truly was - a creature beyond nature, a demon beyond mercy. The ranger knew that none of them would make it into the black safety that beckoned behind their backs.  
  
Not unless there was a diversion to keep her occupied.  
  
Never averting his eyes, the human moved in front of the elves. His heart beat into his throat, drowning the thunder that still rumbled above his head. His guidance had not been a failure thus far, and he did not intend to let it go amiss now. If need be, one mortal life would buy two immortal ones. His fears eased slightly, for he considered the trade to be just.  
  
Lómelinde looked down upon him with something akin to amusement on her features. "What a brave boy you are", she taunted, "yet there is no need for such protectiveness. Why should I hurt those who give me what I need? Nay, little one, your friends shall stay and sleep and make my garden bloom. Two of them, and of royal blood at that! They might even give me strength enough to shatter the filthy pack of guards the Valar have encaged me with." She laughed, throwing back her head as she did, and the sound mingled with a nightingale's twisted song.  
  
Aragorn barely registered her words. His mind was already wrapping itself around his plan, seeking a way to keep the Lady occupied long enough to allow the elves to escape, when suddenly Legolas spoke behind him, his voice filled with sleepy wonder. "Galadh um negro. Sain telar." (The evil trees are in pain. They are coming.)  
  
Careful not to openly move his head, Aragorn shifted his attention to the trees that were still bent over beneath the Lómelinde´s now floating form. It seemed like their Mistress´ power kept them in their submissive stance, uncaring for the sounds they made. They still groaned, and the ranger had attributed the sound to the wind, but Legolas had correctly heard the difference.  
  
Creeping up the bent branches, their claws digging into the bark, was a pack of wolves. They were coming from both sides, crouching low, fangs bared. Their slick fur clung to their well-muscled bodies, and the air of energy that surrounded them made the ranger's skin tingle. One of the beasts turned slightly, and Aragorn nodded in acknowledgement and gratitude. It seemed like somebody else would make his sacrifice tonight.  
  
The Lady´s laughter finally faded when a look of suspicion crept over her fair face, but it was too late. Before she could react, several white wolves flung themselves at her, disturbing the swarm that she was and spreading it like a cloud of dust. The beasts were swallowed within seconds, their bones clattering to the river below. Yet another group of wolves had waited with their attack, and just when the birds drew together again, they jumped.  
  
Aragorn watched no longer. It was clear that the odds were even, and he could not take any further risks. Grabbing one elf with each arm, he rushed for the warm darkness that spread its arms and welcomed them into its embrace.  
  
The rain stopped. The growls died. The feathers floated no longer. Even as blackness took him, Aragorn thought he could see trees crumble to dust, grass turn brown and flowers shed their blossoms. Then it was raining again, only this time it was raining birds and butterflies that soon covered the ground in a blanket of color.

........................................................................  
  
He felt cold when he awoke, and his side ached him. Aragorn groaned. He had awakened in this shape far too often, but then again, he had awakened, never giving in to darkness. He opened his eyes and looked in wonder at the scene that presented itself to him.  
  
Mirkwood was around them again, trees that for all the gloom they could bring were alive and peaceful, drawing their strength from the earth they had spread from and would one day return to. At the moment, the majestic trunks were wrapped in the gentle folds of early morning fog. It was colored a soft shade of red as the sun rose in the east. Soon, the warm rays would chase away the chill that still clung to the ground.  
  
Within the wavering masses, something moved. Aragorn had to squint, for it seemed that the shapes were as elusive as the fog that engulfed them. Dark eyes met his, and only a heartbeat later, powerful white bodies turned and noiselessly disappeared. The grey veils closed behind them. Soon they were no more real than the ghosts of dreams that one might encounter upon awakening, yet lose all too quickly with the arrival of conscious thought.  
  
For a heartbeat, the ranger remained motionless, but then a soft voice rose. It gently wove through the still air, and Aragorn smiled as he listened to Legolas welcome the newborn day. He had heard this tune many a morning, but it had rarely sounded this good, even though the voice that sung it sounded much more tired than it usually did.  
  
Pushing himself onto his elbow with a wince, the human gazed upon the two elves that lay sleeping by his side. He had known them to be there, had felt their presence even in his sleep, and his soul was at peace when he looked upon his brothers. They lay side by side, Elladan's arm loosely curled around his twin´s waist.  
  
Aragorn did not know how they had been reunited, did not recall meeting Elrohir in the dark cave they had fled to - and yet, he hardly cared. All that mattered now was that they had survived and were together again.  
  
The ranger could see the purple bruise that still graced his older brother's temple, and there was dried blood upon Elrohir´s leg, but the human knew in his heart that no danger was near. They would heal now that fate had granted them to meet again, and life would move on for them as it was meant to be - one at the other's side.  
  
Realizing that the song had ended, the ranger rose with some difficulty and scanned the nearby trees for his elven friend. It did not take him long to locate the prince, for he had not climbed high but merely rested upon a sturdy branch about ten feet off the ground. His back was against the broad trunk, his legs stretched out. His hands gently stroked the rough bark and a smile rested upon his pale face.  
  
"It gives, you know", Legolas remarked without looking at his friend, "and it does so gladly, because it is given, too."  
  
Aargorn nodded. Nature as it should be was restored, and he could only imagine what this meant to his friend. Grabbing lower branches, the ranger rather awkwardly struggled upwards until he had reached a comfortable forked branch at Legolas´ side. When he had settled down, he noticed a mischievous grin on the prince's face.  
  
"Estel, you scrambled up there like a hungry bear cub going after some honey."  
  
The human made it a point to pout, secretly enjoying how this amused the elf. Then he replied: "Well, I am merely a human and a wounded one at that."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "In that case, you are like a lame chicken attempting to fly like an eagle", he pointed out, "and besides, your father will not approve."  
  
"Only if you tell him", Aragorn shot back, "and I know you will not do that, for I have my own tales to tell about you, mellon-nin."  
  
Both smiled at the comfort of the old jest and then watched in silence as the sun rose. When the rays shone through the rich leaves, painting the air, Aragorn was reminded of the forest's original name. Greenwood it was, indeed.  
  
After a while he broke the silence, thoughtfully glancing at the ground that was slowly revealed when the fog melted away. "I wonder whether I could find their tracks", he mused; sure that Legolas knew whom he was speaking of.  
  
Indeed, the elf did, and a look of concern graces his tired features. "Nay, Estel, "he finally replied, "do not attempt to follow those who delivered us from a danger that we should have never subjected ourselves to. We should remind ourselves that the trees´ wisdom is not to be disregarded. There are things that are hidden for a reason. We should leave them to their rest."  
  
The ranger nodded even though his curiosity still plagued him. "Who was she?" he wondered aloud, "and where is she now?"  
  
Legolas smiled as he leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes as he savoured the sun. "You are full of questions, Estel, but I fear you are asking the wrong ones. We should rather ask ourselves, What is she?" He remained quite for a moment before resuming: "She is old, Estel, she is evil and greedy. But she is also far away now, and she is under a guard we should place our trust in. For us, she is no more."  
  
Aragorn nodded, closing his eyes as he joined his friend in his relaxed reverie, whilst below them, a single butterfly floated past, unseen and undisturbed.  
  
The End  
  
Review responses:  
  
Barbara Kennedy: Hehe, strange is my middle name - I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story, too. Thanks for your comment :)  
  
Mornflower: Hehe, see? I did not drown him. He´s happily sitting in a tree, enjoying the sun.... ;-)  
  
NightShadow131: Lol, the water did wake him up (sort of), so good guessing! And Elrohir spent his time with the wolves, sleeping off his injury - I´m glad you were entertained ;-)))  
  
Red Tigress: LOL, yes - or no; he kept sleeping and sleeping and sleeping... ;-) Actually, I like plants, but I have no talent in keeping them alive. Maybe this was my nightmare of them taking revenge, hehe  
  
Alexa: The drowning duracell - ROTFL!! Lol, would that not mean that Legolas would be short-circuited ?? Erm, better not go on thinking in that direction. Anyways, I´m happy you liked it, and I hope that test went well  
  
Beling: Wow, thank you for reviewing every chapter!! I finally managed to write a whole story before even posting the first chapter, so I´m a bit faster with the updates ;-) I´m really happy that you liked the mysteries in this stories!!!!  
  
Ertia: Hehe, you are so right, I just cannot leave that poor elf alone! And I´d wake up, too, if an angry Elrond was headed my way (I´d probably hide under the bed for good measure).  
  
Deana: Hehe, I never said he was swept down river, that was just was Aragorn feared (I know, bad me!)  
  
Sielge: Luckily, the river was with them, yes. Otherwise they would have never gotten out ;-)  
  
Lisha: I would like to thank you again for your long review. I appreciate it that you speak your mind. I do know that descriptiveness is a two-edged affair. On the one hand, it gives depths. On the other hand, it may weight a story down. This is just the way the stories come to me, and I´m happy they do, because I gives me as a writer the possibility to take a look around within a story and enjoy the view :) I do agree, too, that San and I have very different styles. Maybe that is one reason why we enjoy to edit one another ;-)  
  
Harry Estel: Hehe, I´m sort of fond of cliffhangers. But at least I tend to post relatively fast ;-)  
  
Thank you all again!!! You are great.


End file.
